


Crush

by kiiwis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiwis/pseuds/kiiwis
Summary: [crushing!oikawa tooru x reader] Hush hush hush, blush blush blush...you are now his big, fat crush. [Lyrics (c) Issa Twaimz]





	1. ♪ hush hush hush┊blush blush blush ♪

_**Chapter 1: Oikawa keeps trying to deny his feelings.** _

* * *

_Hush, hush, hush._

Oikawa Tooru couldn’t believe it.

After all these years of being the most eligible bachelor in the school—hunted down, confessed to, stalked—never had he had to hunt down someone else for the sake of his oh-so-delicate heart. It was completely, utterly, outrageous! He kept denying it, trying to find an excuse for _why_  he wanted to spend every moment with you, kiss you, love you... Maybe it was because he was shallow and only saw other's appearances, but he denied that as well for it was a bad portrayal of him. Was it because you were also wanted by a particularly large crowd? Not that he could say. He hadn't ever seen you been confessed to, or had your locker been shoved with chocolates, flowers, cards, etc. How had you not already fallen for him?

It should’ve been obvious that he ~~liked~~  had some sort of an attraction for you! After all, he had been sending signals that he did for a while. "Signals," meaning he would stare at you from afar and hope that you would notice, also meaning, he would doodle your name in his notebook during class and surround it with hearts. Also, please note that ~~love-struck~~  interested Oikawa did everything a schoolgirl might when having a ~~romantic~~ sexual attraction to someone.

And right now, that was precisely what he was doing. He payed no attention to the teacher and simply stared, entranced by your every movement. And more than enough people had noticed already. The swarm of fan-girls he was constantly hoarded by all glared at you in shock, just as surprised as he was that The Great King, Oikawa Tooru, could find solace in staring at some nobody like you. To be fair, you had never wanted to be popular, and you never tried. You went to school with one mindset—to learn.

Nothing else. 

"Oi, Trashykawa, the bell just rung and Y/n-chan left her seat," Iwaizumi grunted, getting up from his seat, two seats to the left of Oikawa. Oikawa blinked and looked around, finally snapping out of his daze. Iwaizumi was right; you were gone. Perhaps you were just a really,  _really_  long-held figment of his imagination. But if you were—how would Iwaizumi know your name? Oikawa was wholly perplexed. It was unholy, to have a crush on second-year student when he was a third! _Unholy_ , he chanted in his mind. He imagined you, calling him 'Oikawa-senpai' and chills were sent down his spine.  _Unholy_ , he kept chanting in his head, hoping that the ~~love~~ attraction-demons would go away.

" _Y/n-chan_ ," He liked the sound of your voice rolling off of his tongue. He imagined screaming it. Iwaizumi sent him an intense stare of confusion and gathered his things, leaving Oikawa behind with his fan-girls. Oikawa blinked again, this time completely snapping out of his daze, to look out of the window of the classroom he was in and find that you were turning a sharp corner, and that the hallway you were going down know lead to his locker. 

The perfect opportunity! And he snatched it up, massed together all of his things, and promptly charged out of the classroom, leaving his female classmates bewildered.

Oikawa turned the corner, and much to his dismay, he crashed into someone. He knocked over that someone and sent their things flying, and he fell back as well. He glared hotly at this (now identified as a girl) female student he charged into and saw  _your_  head cowering in fear behind your arms, as if scared of him. A rush of guilt flew over his body, and he immediately tried to help you. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." The brunet kept muttered as he tried to pick up your things. He heard a slight sniffle coming from you and turned to see a bloody hand covering a wound on your forehead. The feeling he felt at that moment was indescribable—horrible, _horrible_ fear washed over him as you staggered and tried to get up, only to fall once more. Oikawa knew that it wasn't exactly the place but; he wanted to cry. He only wanted to talk to you, but ended up probably destroying the all of the chances he ever had with you. But he knew that even if you hated him, he had to bring you to the nurses office.

The walk was extremely painful; for both you and him. He spent the whole time trying to not cry, and when he tried to grip you hand to lead you there, you recoiled, your free hand trembling. The throbbing in your head had gotten measurably worse, as Oikawa tried to piece together what had happened.  _How had he done this? Why had he done this? Why did life hate him enough to do this?_ The answers were, when he was running to you, your locker was open and he smashed your head against it, he wanted to see you, and because life is a bitch.

He could only skulk as he tried to verbally direct you to the nurses office, each time you nearly tripped or bumping into something, his guilt tripled. It was rather depressing, to see a young, wounded, girl barely accompanied by the most eligible bachelor at Aoba Johsai. Once you two had reached the nurses office, he was immediately launched into a barrage of questions by a secondary nurse, whilst you were hurried into a room to clear up your cut. Oikawa heard the word "hospitalized" and nearly gaped, trying his best not to start sobbing. What condition were you in? Was it critical? 

If only he could apologize.

"How did this happen, young man?" A nurse snapped at him, getting out a clipboard. Her fiery gaze bore into his own, as if looking into the depths of his soul.

"I was running in the hall and I crashed into her—her locker was open, so her head slammed into it," he briefly explained, trying to leave out the details that made him feel sick. The fact that you cowered away from him, and how he had glared at you without a second thought on if you were okay. He looked at the ground in grief, clutching the sides of his chair. He turned away, staring at the door where you had disappeared. 

"Why were you running?" The nurse asked, scribbling something down on her paper.

"I was almost late for a class." The nurse raised an eyebrow at his answer and wrote something else down.

"You shouldn't have been running in the first place. Here is a note to why you are late, and the address of the hospital which Ms. Y/n L/n will be staying. I suggest that you pay her a visit, maybe bring her a gift, since the bill she will be receiving will be more than enough to make her hate you."

Oikawa's eyes widened at the nurse's bluntness, but nonetheless thanked her and headed off to his class. On the way to his locker, he say the bright red stain of blood against your locker. He nearly gagged.

* * *

 _Blush, blush, blush_.

As soon as school got out that day, he headed towards the hospital's address. He was biking at a furious pace, his pants a mere khaki-colored blur. His white blazer fluttered behind him as he kept biking, a million thoughts racing through his head. He would have to skip volleyball practice today, but he was sure that this was probably more important. And that meant a lot, especially coming from him. His worry for you was unparalleled by his love for volleyball. 

Once he had reached the address, he barely locked him bike to a lamp post before rushing inside, looking around for the help desk.

"Y/n L/n," he said breathlessly, resting an elbow on the desk. The woman working there looked surprised to see him and merely stared at him for a few moments before realizing what he was talking about. 

"Room 211 in the west wing, third floor," she briskly told him, gesturing to the entrance to the west wing. He nodded in thanks and went to the elevator, furiously jabbing at the up button. Since he was so engrossed in doing that, he didn't notice Iwaizumi approaching him from behind. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see his best friend, with a card and a balloon.

"Who are you here for?" Iwaizumi asked, looking at Oikawa skeptically. Oikawa blushed and kept clicking the button, as if it would magically teleport all of his troubles away. Iwaizumi sighed and grabbed Oikawa's arm, keeping him from pressing it. "I'm here for Y/n, in case you wanted to know."

"Oh, so am I!" Oikawa immediately perked up, but then stopped because he became skeptical. " _Why_ are you here, though?"

"Because, some idiot was running in the hall and he slammed into Y/n, giving her a giant cut in the forehead," Iwaizumi briefly explained, the elevator door opening for them. Oikawa nearly jumped when he heard 'some idiot' and Iwaizumi stared at him in perplexity. "Oh, do you mean  _why_  I'm here? I'm here because Y/n was my tutor for a long time, so I've known her for roughly four or five years." Iwaizumi pressed the button for the third floor, an intensity in his eyes usually never showcased before.

Oikawa shivered, imagining what it'd be like if he told Iwaizumi he was the one that ran into her. He shook away the thought and looked at the ceiling, to see his own bedraggled appearance looking back at him. He sighed, sifting his hand through his messy brown locks. He attempted to make himself look less tired before stepping out with Iwaizumi, heading towards your room.

There was a small window at the top of your door, peering inside of your room. Bandages and gauze covered the side of your head, your h/c hair carelessly tossed out of the way. You wore a baby blue gown with little bears sewn onto it, and it looked like they were sewn on with care.

The curtains were drawn away, letting in the natural sunlight of the autumn season peek into your room, filling it with warm shades of yellow, orange, and brown. Your blank, white room looked a bit more homely with that said. You were sitting on your bed, reading a science fiction novel called, " _They Walk Among Us._ " 

Oikawa couldn't help but feel like you were even more adorable than he initially saw.

"Are you going to go in, or just stand there like a stalker? And if you choose the second option, you sure are a hypocrite," Iwaizumi said, just opening the door to your room. "Hey, Y/n-chan. You okay?" Oikawa was surprised that you and Iwaizumi were on a first name basis, but hesitantly waited outside, afraid to upset you.

"I'm okay," you said with a hushed voice, as if you hadn't spoken for a long time. "Could you please hand me that glass of water, Hajime-kun?" He nodded and did as you asked. You took a long sip and sighed, looking at the still open door.

"Whoever's out there, you can come in." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and peeked outside, beckoning Oikawa to come in.

"Hi," Oikawa nervously greeted, waving a hand in the air. He gave you a crooked smile, but when your shoulders tensed and failed to return his smile, it disappeared. You narrowed your clear e/c eyes at him and turned, setting down your book.

"Why the hell were you running?" Your usually sweet and timorous voice turned a complete 180 as you glared at him. Oikawa immediately blushed as he received the question, trying to think up a worthy excuse. He began with a single syllable before Iwaizumi cut him off, suddenly stepping towards him in what looked to be anger. Iwaizumi looked down, trying to avoid Oikawa's eyes. 

"You're the bastard that did that to her?" Iwaizumi growled, an intense anger in his onyx eyes. Or rather, displayed by his rigid body language and the scowl on his face. 

"Hajime-kun, it's okay. I'm sure that the reason that he was oh-so-recklessly running in halls was important or something," you mediated calmly. You tossed the sheet that was lain on your body aside, stumbling to get up and pat Iwaizumi's shoulder. He looked slightly more at peace by your touch and your patted his back, silently gesturing him to get out. He nodded and pushed past Oikawa, stamping down the hall.

"So, why were you running?" You asked him, staring him in the eye. He blushed when you looked at him and turned away, scratching at his cheek. Your knees trembled, nearly making you trip. Oikawa quickly stepped towards you, reaching out both hands in case you were to fall. You shook your head and stumbled back to your bed.

"I, uh, I was trying to catch up to something," Oikawa spoke out anxiously, clutching his hands together from behind. You gestured for him to go on and he sighed, dropping his act. "I was trying to catch up to someone." And you kept gesturing, wanting him to tell you the whole story.

"At least let me keep my dignity," he sighed, looking into your eyes. The hatred was gone from your eyes and was instead replaced with curiosity. You patted the foot of your bed, signaling to him to sit on the edge. He weakly smiled and took the offer, sitting on the foot. And collapsed backwards, letting out a stifled laugh.

"So... there's this person. They're—I don't know how to describe them. They're too perfect; and I can't really get over it. I mean, at least they don't know. I'd probably be dead of embarrassment if they were to discover it. I don't think it's—per say—loving them, but more of a, well, attraction. I can't describe it," Oikawa covered his blushing face with his hands and sighed deeply, making you laugh. 

"I have all night, Oikawa-senpai," you chuckled, throwing him a pillow from the other side of the bed. He blushed even harder when he heard you call him that and laughed quietly, trying to keep to himself.

And you spent nearly five hours just listening to his woes and problems with romantic reciprocation, never wondering if it was someone you knew, or, possibly,  _you_.


	2. ♪ you are now my big, fat, crush ♪

**Chapter 2: Oikawa realizes his feelings, along with someone else.**

* * *

Since the locker incident, Oikawa would come to visit you every day after school, bringing several gifts, notes from classes, recent drama, and his on-goings about his ever-growing crush on that person. You would smile and laugh at him rambling on and on. He was like a fresh of fresh air—so different from the dullness of the hospital. He carried a bright, positive spirit that would immediately lighten your day. And occasionally, he would sneak in some food. 

Today, he brought you a strawberry shortcake. As you were munching on your delicious food, it suddenly occurred to you. Didn't he have activities after school? Was he missing them for you? And if he was, it was probably just because of guilt.

"Ne, Oikawa-senpai, don't you have after-school activites?" You asked, your mouth still stuffed with cake. He chuckled and suddenly took the the strawberry off your cake, leaving your gaping. You glared at him and he took pleasure in savoring it, first by licking it all over, and then eating it in one go. How annoying of him. You pouted and glared at him playfully, shaking your head. He laughed, trying to not start guffawing at your cute-looking face.

"I have volleyball, but I'm putting in time early in the morning instead of after-school, and sometimes after I visit you," he quickly explained, whipping out a fork he had been concealing in his jacket, taking another scoop of your cake. You pouted in complaint and contemplated his answer, wondering if you should tell him to take him of himself instead of taking care of you. You had nurses around the clock, so you hardly needed him. You didn't want to be selfish, but still... Never mind, you didn't need him. Or anything. Or so you thought.

"You should take care of yourself instead of coming over everyday," you began looking down at the almost gone cake. You could feel the warm pricks of tears gathering at the edge of your eyes, but you quickly blinked those away, hoping he didn't notice. You two sat in silence for the next few minutes, before he finally spoke up.

"I do take care of myself, but I want to take care of you as well. I'm not trying to redeem myself because I think that I already done that, but I like spending time with you," he said to you with a genuine smile, a blush creeping up your neck. You smiled back, trying to not squirm in your seat. You could only feel happy, not knowing how to respond. You made eye contact with him and fully blushed, trying to contain your happiness. 

"I like spending time with you, too," you weakly replied, the giddiness in your voice barely curbed. "Thank you, for, uh, enjoying spending time with me." You chuckled, crossing your arms over your chest. 

"You don't really need to thank me... I, um, I actually have had a recent revelation. Extremely recent, actually..."

"Yes, go on!"

"You know the person that I always talk about—the one with the, um, attraction? Well, I think that I've finally come to a conclusion. I think that I might've fallen in love with them. I don't really know what else to say. I've completely fallen, Y/n-chan. I don't know if they feel the same for me, though. They're kind of neutral all of the time, and I don't know how to tell them. And I spent a lot of time everyday with them, and I realized that if I tell them, they probably won't be my friend anymore."

You absorbed all of that information and thought for a few moments, wondering on how you could help him. You propped a hand under your chin and thought, scrutinizing the situation. Oikawa couldn't help but think that you looked adorable whilst concentrating, trying to not laugh at your scrunched-up face.

"I think that you should just tell them. It's pretty likely that they will accept, and I think that whoever this person is, you have to let them know that you appreciate them in all of the ways that you can. And, might I add, the way that you speak about them makes me think that they are a godly being rather than just another student with us. I think that if you confess to them, you will feel much better and they will, as well. That's all I can conclude."

You two sat in silence for a few moments before he nodded, his happiness increasing with each second. He looked at you in glee before putting the cake to the side and hugging you wholeheartedly, nearly squeezing the life out of you. You smiled thoughtfully, leaning into his embrace. If he were truly happy about this, then you couldn't tell him about the manifesting crush you had on him.

But no, you were going to be selfish and  _do it_. You were going to tell him,

"Hey, Oikawa-senpai... Can I tell you something?" You suddenly asked, breaking the hug. You held his shoulders and looked into his eyes intensely, as if searching for something. He nodded, as you released the grip on his arm. You sighed and looked down, reveling in your greed. Maybe you shouldn't have done that, and maybe you should've. Welp, too late to turn back. "I think that I have a crush on someone."

Oikawa's heart dropped, leaving a bewildered look on his face. he had to be happy for you. And he would listen to your woes, complaints, and general bitching, like you had done for him to all circumstances. He had to be there for you like you had been there for him.

"Is it a doctor here? A nurse?"

"No. A student at Seijo; one that frequently visits me," you began cocking your head to the side, hoping that he would realize. 

"Who else would visit you besides me?" Oikawa asked, his eyes going blank. He searched through his head for people who could visit you besides him, and found no one besides... "Iwa-chan?! You have a crush on  _Iwa-chan_?!" He drew in a dramatic intake of breath and clutched his heart—a betrayal of romance by his own best friend! His daze was only interrupted by your outrageous snorting, banging a hand against your head. He looked at you in concern, not knowing what to do. "Are you having a seizure, Y/n-chan?"

That made you laugh even harder, clutching the sides of your stomach. Oikawa grasped at your shoulders, shaking you around. He probably believed that you were actually having a seizure. Your laughing died down and you wiped away the tears streaming down your face.

"Thinking of Iwa-chan does this to y-" You clamped a hand over his mouth so whatever he was about to say next never came out, for you would have another laughing-attack. You chuckled and wiped a few other tears away from your face before collapsing on the bed. He licked your hand, making it fling back in disgust. You wiped his spit on his blazer and sighed lovingly at the ceiling. Gosh, you could just fall in love with the ceiling, couldn't you~

"It's not Hajime-kun," you laughed, gazing at Oikawa with a tenderness that he could not describe.

"Then who?"

"All will be found out in due time, my dear amigo, all will be found out in due time."

"What's an 'amigo'? Also, I'd like to say that due time is now and if you don't tell me it'll be  _overdue_. Please. Please tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" He kept repeating like a chant, overwhelming you. He almost made you obey, with his puppy-dog eyes and cult-like chanting. You wanted, oh-so-desperately, to tell him, but you knew that it probably wasn't a good idea since he had just been telling you about falling in love with another person.

"Okay, okay, I love you and all, but you have to stop pestering me or I might explode," you ~~not~~ jokingly said, patting his shoulder. His face exploded with red as he shrank away, nearly cradling himself on the ground. "Are you okay? Are  _you_  having a seizure?"

* * *

The week that you returned from the hospital was one of the most stressful weeks of your life. You probably spent 20+ hours just  _trying_  to catch up on everything that you missed, and alongside that, you were bombarded by Oikawa's fan-girls, who had somehow discovered of his visits to you while you were still in hospital.

"Who the hell are you and why are you getting up with my man?!" A girl suddenly snarled as you were walking down the hallway to one of your more important classes, but being temporarily blocked, your blood pressure went through the roof and beyond. "I asked, who  _the hell_  are you, you little bitch?" Her gang of brats followed behind her, all giving you murderous glares.

"I'm no one, and if you'd please kindly get the fuck out of my way, your suffering will be to a minimal," you growled, eyeing them dangerously. Boy, were you good at bullshitting! You just had to keep it up for a about a minute or so before the pack of enraged females would dissipate in fear and cowardice, leaving you to go to your class.

"Do you want to fucking go?" The girl asked, tossing a strand of greasy blonde hair out of her face. The way she was posed was almost comical—you would've sweat-dropped if this were an anime. But, sadly, it isn't. You rolled up your sleeves and cracked your tense neck, hoping that your intimidation would go farther. Unfortunately, these girls were imbeciles and probably didn't know the difference between green and red, so they stayed there, trying to mimic your daunting act.

"Let's fucking go, you little cun-" You began, only to be "saved" by Oikawa, leaping in front of you and sending a murderous glare to the girls. They all squeaked and tried to look cute, despite the fact that Oikawa already harbored a strong hate for them. And, just like in an anime, a vein popped in your forehead and you shoved Oikawa to the side. "This is my fight, begone."

"No, it isn't! They're bullying you because of me. I can't just stand by and let that happen," Oikawa sighed with exasperation, dejectedly putting a hand to his forehead. The girls stared at you two in confusion, trying to figure out what your relationship was. Was it a friends-with-benefits? Love? Attraction? Simply just friends? The thoughts that raced through their minds were almost the same with Oikawa, from two weeks ago. Except, this time, Oikawa knew that he was in love. And he was not about to let this chance go. Not, at least, until you told him who your crush was. He'd go to hell and back just to see you smile, even if it were because of someone else. And he wouldn't let anyone take away that happiness, after what you had told him.

You told him that you hadn't been truly joyful in a long time—not depressed, just completely neutral—and it made you lonely; unfeeling. Until you met him, you began to experience joy again. Faithfully. And that warmed him heart to no bounds, and he couldn't let you be robbed of it. 

"This is hardly bullying, they're more just pestering me because they like you," you sighed, snapping him out of his trance. He sighed as well and slumped, turning around. "Now please, kindly get out of my way. And if I have to ask again, someone's grave is going to be danced upon." The girls nodded frantically and scattered, leaving you two behind. You looked over at Oikawa, who was still sulking. 

"Tooru-senpai, I'm fine. You don't need to hover over me like a mother bird all the time, you know," you kindly told him, hoping that the usage of his first name would cheer him up. He smiled at you weakly before slithering away like a snake. Your plan didn't work, dammit! You had to do something in order to cheer  _him_  up!

* * *

"Oikawa-senpai, what's your phone number?" You asked him one day while you were talking during free period, in the middle of the day while eating lunch. He blushed and raised his eyebrows, looking to the side. You felt red creeping into your cheeks and you were flabbergasted! How didn't you tell how the sentence was phrased? What had you done? An enraged panic-attack mode zoomed into your mind as you frantically tried to come up with an excuse. "I mean—I wanted to take you for ice cream after school and—oh god, it sounds like I'm asking you out on a date. I'm not doing that! The meet up isn't for that purpose! I, uh, I—" You cut yourself off by burying your face into your hands and blushing furiously, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Y/n-chan, are you asking me out on a date?" Oikawa asked suggestively, making a dorky grin appearing on his face. His face was completely red and his ears were tinged with pink, making him cuter than he was before. After a barrage of violent protests and yelling, he asked you _why_  you were taking him out on a ~~date~~ activity.

"You were acting all skulk-y and sad t-this morning and I wanted to make y-you happy," you stuttered, another blush forming on your face. You hated how he made you love him, even  _indirectly_! He sent you a genuinely surprised look and blushed harder; this time, it was his turn to bury his face in his hands. You could hear sniffling and you were shocked by that. "Why are you cr-crying? If you cry, I'm going to cry!" You said in between sniffles, trying to wipe away the tears forming at the edges of your eyes. Did the though of going out on a dat—ahem, activity—with you appall him  _that_ much?

"No, I'm crying because an extremely cute girl just asked me out on a date!" Goddamnit, Oikawa. God-freaking-dammit.


	3. ♪ i'm single as i can be┊you're single, perfect for me ♪

**Chapter 3: When things get a bit awkward.**

* * *

**Tooru Oikawa :**

so when do you want me to pick you up

**N/n-chan <3 :**

never

**Tooru Oikawa :**

why do you have to be so mean to me, y/n-chan?!!  ⤜( ◕ ╭╮ ◕ )⤏

**N/n-chan <3 :**

i'm not mean to you, you're just bad at perceiving things

**Tooru Oikawa :**

i'm not bad at perceiving things!! you're just really mean. do you even have a nickname for me yet ?

**N/n-chan <3 :**

no

**Tooru Oikawa :**

i already have a nickname for you!!!! it's n/n-chan <3

**N/n-chan <3 :**

don't call me that you idiot

**Tooru Oikawa :**

i won't call you that if you give me a nickname

**N/n-chan <3 :**

fine, it'll be "dummykawa" is that good?

**Tooru Oikawa :**

you're so mean to me, n/n-chan!!!!! but even if you are, ily~~  (づ ♥ ᗜ ♥ )づ

**_read at 4:05pm_ **

**cutiekawa :**

y/n-chan!! where did you go???

**_read at 4:06pm_ **

**cutiekawa :**

y/n-chan!!!! don't tell that the love of my life has disappeared~~

**N/n-chan <3 :**

can you please shut the fuck up? where do you live

**cutiekawa :**

why, do you want to stalk me? if you do, please continue: (his address) <3

**_read at 4:08pm_ **

A knock was heard at Oikawa's front door, exactly at 4:30pm. In his frantic attempt to straighten himself up and make haste, he fell off of the couch, earning a large  _thud_. He rubbed his head and quickly got up, nearly falling again from his dizziness. He ran to the bathroom and fumbled to find a comb to make his hair its once perfect state. Sadly, he could not do such without the proper materials and ended but looking like he had just woken up. He sighed and trudged over to the door, sadly. Glumly, he creaked it open.

"You look ador—I mean, terrible," you bluntly stated, trying to cover the fact that you cat nearly called him adorable. Ugh, if you called him adorable, it could've been taken differently in so many horrible alternate universes. You shivered and recollected yourself, holding out an arm. "You ready, my good sir?" You trilled with a mocking British accent, raising an eyebrow at his unruly state.

"No, actually, I'm not. You can come in, unless you want to wait outside in pouring rain for twenty minutes." You looked behind you, to see that the slight pitter-pattering of the rain had become very loud crashing and you cringed, stepping away from the stairs leading to Oikawa's house and into it. You hadn't realized that your hair had become wet until now and gingerly touched it, only to feel that it was completely soaked. You sighed and set your backpack on the couch and sat down next to it, flinging your head back and sighing.

"Busy day?" Oikawa laughed, leaning over the back of the couch to look at your face. You looked at him with confusion because the reality you perceived as of right then was upside down and you stuck your arms up, nearly wrapping them around his head. At first he thought that you were going to kiss him—and you were—until you realized that you would've ruined your friendship with him if you did. You fake-yawned and blinked hazily, letting your arms fall and bonk him on the head. Oikawa's head bumped down at the sudden impact and was extremely close to your face. His eyes trailed to your luscious, pink lips and his mind wandered, wondering what it'd be like if his own met your's. You blushed from the very close proximity and rolled away, getting up.

"Do you mind if I dry out my hair here?" You asked, gingerly touching a strand of your soiled hair. You held it out and Oikawa examined it, him immediately gasping out of...disgust? His hand rushed to your head, massaging your scalp as he played with your hair. I mean, it was relaxing and all, but  _what the fuck_? You swatted his hand away from returned your own disgusted look. "Don't touch my hair." You added a menacing growl at the end, only to give Oikawa the impression that you were a puppy rather than a full-grown wolf.

"But it looks so...gross."

"Then help me wash it! Goddamn, it is really that hard for you to look at anyone that's less perfect than you are?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm perfect? And that you want to take a shower with me?" Oikawa winked at you with a large smirk on his face, looking innocent enough. A slight predatory hunger was heard under his buoyant voice, making you shiver and blush. You buried your face into your hands and screeched, making Oikawa cover his ears and flinch. Once you had stopped, you stomped upstairs and into his bathroom, slamming the door. You huffed and sat down on the toilet bowl after putting down the top and crossed your arms, silently vowing to never say anything stupid like that to Oikawa again. 

"Where's the shampoo?"

"I'm not going to tell you if you won't let me in."

"You know what? Today isn't the right weather for ice cream. I think that I'm just going to dry my hair and head home." You sighed, picking up a towel and violently rubbing at your hair, attempting to get the moisture out. You heard a sad sigh from the other side of the door and a knock soon followed. 

"But...today's also the perfect weather for coffee," Oikawa said with a distinctly chipper voice. You smiled at the idea of a coffee ~~date~~ activity and thought of the consequences. Would you be bouncing off the walls? Yes. Would you embarrass you and Oikawa? Most definitely.

"How about we go to a bakery instead?" Your words fueled Oikawa with hope and you could practically hear him shivering with joy. The idea of eating cake probably lured him into the belief that it was date even more, and you bitterly laughed at that. The surprising sadness that came from that left a tart aftertaste in your mouth and you kept drying your hair. At least, if you were to go on a "date" with Oikawa, you should make yourself look decent besides him. After you were satisfied with the look, you gingerly unlocked the door and presented yourself. You had found an extra hair clip in the shape of the butterfly sitting your pocket, and you put it in your hair in order to try and match Oikawa's perfection.

When you stepped out, Oikawa's eyes widened and then he blushed, thinking the exact thoughts you did a few moments ago. How would he be able to match your perfection?

* * *

As you strolled past the numerous houses in his neighborhood on the way to town, he kept trying to awkwardly hold your hand and converse with you, but you were too busy admiring the beautiful fall scenery to pay attention. His inept advances didn't work, so he eventually gave up and sighed dejectedly, hoping that the chance would arise again. You two passed a road with busy traffic, and Oikawa saw his chance.

"Y/n-chan! We can go over here!" He yelled cheerfully, gaining the attention of several bystanders around him. He startled you into jumping back in surprise when he grabbed your hand and begun to lead you to the road. You stared at him quizzically and wondered what the other pedestrians were thinking. They saw what looked like an over-excited boyfriend dragging his extremely confused girlfriend down the road. Maybe he was going to get some. 

"Why are we going this way?" You yelled over the rushing traffic of that road, a sudden gust of wind rushing past you and blowing your silky h/c locks forwards. He looked back and saw what he thought was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen—your hair barely contained by your futile attempts to put it behind your ears, it surging forwards and framing your face perfectly. You had rosy cheeks from what you wanted to think was the weather and the colorful leaves flying all around you. Oikawa had to take a picture because he couldn't just stare at you forever (as much as he'd like to).

He posed you on the sidewalk with a silly smile on his face and got out his phone, quickly opening it up and punching in his password to go to the camera app. You realized what he was doing and turned around, burying your face in your hands.

"Stop! Don't take the picture!" You yelled at him, your face turning red, for reasons you could not say besides the  _cold_. 

"Too late!"

"Get back here, you little shit!" You screamed, as you began chasing him down the sidewalk. He laughed as his long legs barely had to work to surpass your much shorter ones. But, in the back of his mind, he also knew that if you somehow managed to chase him down, it would be sudden death for him. He turned a corner into a nearby park and ran to the play-set, hoping that the distance you two covered in that time would make you extremely tired. He saw your tired figure emerge from the gate, hunching over and trying to regain your breath,

Once you had done that, stomped over to him and then promptly headbutted him in the chest, repeating the process until all Oikawa could think was  _she's really cute, oof._  You weakly punched him in the arm, your face still hot from the running. You poked him in the chest and looked up, trying to form words, but all that came was a short puff of breath before you trudged over to a swing and planted your behind on it, facing down.

"I hate you..." You muttered, throwing your bag at him. "Where the hell are we?" 

"I'm not sure," Oikawa then promptly went behind the swing set and started to push you, a burst of air rushing past your face. "Might as well enjoy it while we're here." Two people walked into the park and passed you by, before a more enthusiastic part of the couple turned around and stared you in the face.

"Couple goals!" He yelled before chuckled, grabbing his significant other's hand and walked away, leaving you and Oikawa to stare at each other awkwardly. You laughed awkwardly, giving Oikawa a crooked smile. Oikawa blushed suddenly and his eyes widened to a very large size, and now it was his turn to bury his face into his hands. All he can do is be happy that you were there with him. It was a simple miracle—that he was able to initiate a chain of actions that lead him to here. Maybe the first action wasn't the best, but the others certainly were. Just looking at you and realizing that you were there made him immeasurably happy; so happy that he could burst into tears at any moment.

"So, we're not getting coffee, are we?" He laughed quietly at your joke and shook his head. "Are we lost?"

"Yeah."


End file.
